Everything and Nothing
by eMu3
Summary: MWPP & co. from fifth year on at Hogwarts through the first war (eventually) will contain non-graphic slash and naughty language. Most likely some violence as well.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Everything and Nothing Author: eMu Rating: R (for naughty language)  
Summary: MWPP & co. from fifth year on at Hogwarts through the first war (eventually) will contain non-graphic slash and naughty language. Most likely some violence as well.

Part One: Lily Evans and the Horrible Favour

"Okay, that noise was rather like a deflated balloon, but I'd say on the whole he's more like a dog's chew toy."

"No way, he's totally like a deflated balloon."

"What are you two talking about?" Lily asked curiously, strolling into the Gryffindor common room. Her best friend, Cleo Estrelle, was seated by the fireplace with one of their year-mates, Avaah Rose, commenting on something Lily couldn't see.

She could, however, hear the sobbing noises, and deduced they were poking fun at a distraught housemate.

"Lily, you can settle this for us. Does Ethan sound more like a deflated balloon or a dog's chew toy?" Cleo asked.

Lily scowled at them. "Cleo, you've no sense of compassion. Ethan, what's wrong?"

She walked over to get a better look at him. Ethan Arden-Kare was crouched between two armchairs in a fetal position, rocking back and forth very slowly.

"It's nothing serious. His mum's just died and he can't attend the funeral, because it coincides with the Quidditch match against Slytherin, and Jeremy and the rest of the team would kill him if he misses it." Cleo explained.

"We don't have any reserves this year." Avaah, the Gryffindor seeker, added.

"Well as long as it's nothing serious?" Lily snapped sarcastically.  
"M-muuumm…" Ethan croaked.

"So there isn't a single person in the whole of Gryffindor house who can take his place, is there?" Lily demanded.

"None who aren't complete rubbish." Avaah answered.

"You could always disguise a Hufflepuff or something. I hear Jason's quite good." Cleo suggested. "Or you could use the team mascot, Bitey."

"Bitey's a puffskein. Even if we could get him on the broom, he'd die instantly." Avaah said with an eye roll.

"Look, he's only a chaser. Much as I'd hate to compliment the pair, Jeremy and Paglia are pretty decent chasers-" Cleo started, but Avaah cut her off.

"Pretty decent? They're the best we've seen since…well since I've been at the school at least. But still, three good chasers would be nice. They are important positions." Avaah said with a sigh.

"Right. But it's not like you've lost your seeker or keeper or something. There's only one of those." Cleo stated.

"Yeah, but you can survive without a keeper. I don't think Frank touched the quaffle once during that game against Ravenclaw last year. Potter was definitely on his game during that one. Still can't believe he's the captain though. What a shit replacement for Hanes." Avaah ranted. Lily was becoming bored with the conversation.

"I know. They've totally mistaken talent for the game over leader abilities. His ego's been dominating his choices so far." Cleo agreed.

"Not to mention he's chosen Black and Knightly for our new beaters. Black's not bad, I'll admit, but he only got in because he's Potter's best friend, and Knightly's total rubbish. She's only in because she's screwing-"

"So, what are you planning on doing about Ethan then?" Lily asked loudly, effectively cutting off the Quidditch gossip. She loathed sports, had yet to see a match and was hoping to keep that up through graduation.

"Well he's got to play." Avaah said slowly, as though Lily were very dumb.

"No he doesn't! His mother died, give him a break!" Lily exclaimed. She crouched down next to Ethan and handed him a tissue.

"Well we don't have any replacements so he has to, or else we forfeit, and I don't know if you've noticed this Evans, but Gryffindor has a winning streak to uphold." Avaah snapped.

"I'll bet those fucking Slytherins killed his mum. Just because they knew they couldn't beat us in a fair game." Cleo hissed. Avaah nodded, considering the possibility.

"Geniuses, the both of you." Lily snapped. "Ethan, go see professor McGonagall about getting dismissed. I'll play for you."

"Y-you will?" Ethan asked, finally sitting up.

"But…um…Lily?" Cleo said hesitantly.

"What?" She asked, in full glare mode.

"You've never even seen a game. Do you know how to play Quidditch?" Cleo asked.

"I know enough." Lily answered.

"What makes you think this will even be accepted?" Avaah asked.

"Between Jeremy and Paglia I know I'm on." Lily said with an eye roll.

The sad part was, she was right. With no experience, no knowledge of the game and without even trying out, Lily was eagerly accepted as a chaser before the captain even knew if she had ridden on a broomstick before.

"I am regretting the hell out of this." Lily announced to Cleo the next evening during supper. Her first practice with the team was immediately following supper, which was going to cut into her homework time drastically. Lily was in her fifth year, which meant at least double the usual amount of homework in preparation for her OWLs. "I hope this practice doesn't take too long."

"I think I'll watch from the stands. Maybe give you some moral support." Cleo said with a grin. She'd been helping Lily learn the basics of Quidditch and was very eager to see her friend attempt to play. Books, Cleo felt, could only help you so much when it came to Quidditch.

Lily had a scowl fixed on her face the entire trek to the Quidditch pitch. Her mood lifted somewhat when she noticed how incredibly nervous Jeremy was looking. The prat was always so annoyingly overconfident about himself it was a nice change to see him like that. Then she remembered the conversation Cleo had been having with Avaah, about how this was Jeremy's first year as captain and apparently at least some of the team didn't think he was up to it.

She observed the rest of the Gryffindor team and tried to put together what Cleo had told her about them. Their keeper was Frank Longbottom, a pleasant seventh year and their Head Boy. He was supposed to be very good as a keeper, although he rarely had to do much as the chasers hardly ever let the other team touch the quaffle. There was Avaah Rose, the seeker, who was a fourth year and not one of Lily's favourite people. Her fellow chasers were, of course, James Potter, fellow fifth year, and Tony Paglia, a fourth year. Both were overconfident trouble making top students vying for her affections, and she wasn't very fond of either of them.

Hmm. That was short though. There were supposed to be two other players, unless she'd misheard Cleo.

"Um…is someone running late?" Lily asked.

Avaah scowled. "Black and Knightly haven't shown up. They're supposed to be our beaters."

"Actually they're working on a new strategy in the library together." James answered.

"And what about practice?" Frank asked, looking somewhat annoyed. "They're new players, we need to get used to working with them James."

"How are we supposed to practice without beaters?" Tony demanded, looking equally annoyed.

"It'll give you a chance to work on dodging, since you're pretty lousy at that anyway Paglia. Well I'm sure you've all heard about Evans substituting for Ethan next match." James announced.

Lily gave a nervous wave at her furious looking teammates and decided she was never going to do anything nice for anyone ever again.

"I thought she hated Quidditch?" Frank muttered at Avaah, looking very confused.

"She does. She's probably rubbish. Our damn captain's thinking with the wrong head." Avaah made no attempt to keep her voice quiet. Lily frowned.

"It's not like we need an experienced player anyway. Evans is here so we have enough players in the game. Jeremy and I can handle all the work." Tony said lazily.

Now it was Lily's turn to look annoyed. If they thought she was just going to hover around on her broom and not actually play…

"Right. Well then, let's get to it. Do you two want to get the balls?" James asked Avaah and Frank, who set off for the broom closet whispering at each other.

As soon as the balls were out the team kicked off. Frank circled the goal hoops while James and Tony stole the quaffle back and forth and made their way towards him.

A slow burning anger was consuming Lily. The entire team was ignoring her. They might as well have replaced Ethan with the puffskein.

She took off down the field and caught up with Tony and James easily, who weren't even looking out for her. So it came as a complete surprise for James when Lily's foot connected with his chest. She caught the quaffle easily. When Tony tried to steal it from her, she rammed him and almost unseated him. She scored easily off of Frank, who was too busy gaping at her to protect the hoops.

"Wow Evans, that was pretty good!" Avaah announced approvingly, and then ducked quickly to avoid a bludger to the head.

The practice went on, and the absence of the beaters soon became the overwhelming problem. Last year's beaters had been so good that no one was really used to dodging the bludgers, and they were suffering dearly for it. Practice ended early when Frank lost two teeth from a particularly nasty blow, and the team spent nearly a quarter of an hour looking for them in the field so Miss Pomfrey could put them back.

Lily met Cleo outside the changing rooms, exhausted, but overall happy with the way things had gone. She'd had more fun than she'd thought she would, though she wasn't planning on admitting it. She still felt sports were very stupid and there was too much emphasis on them at school, rather than an emphasis on academic achievement. Hers happened to be a very unpopular opinion, however.

The rest of the team were not nearly as happy as Lily. Frank trudged off to the hospital wing to have his teeth put back in, muttering under his breath about their beaters. Tony, Avaah and Cleo discussed what they thought of Kamala Knightly and Sirius Black's absence at length the entire way back to the common room while James pointedly tried to ignore them. He seemed to be having difficulty, and he finally snapped when they got to the entrance hall.

"Sirius isn't on the team just because he's my best friend, alright!" James exclaimed. "He's actually a good beater, even if you lot refuse to believe it."

"And what about Knightly then?" Tony demanded.

James hesitated. "Well alright. She did make it in because she's dating my best friend, but it's not like I had any better options."

Lily grinned, remembering the week or so leading up to Kamala's appointment at the second Gryffindor beater. As far as she could tell, Sirius had followed James around the school saying 'please' to have James respond with 'no' on repeat for an entire week. He even muttered it under his breath during most of their lessons, so that the teachers couldn't hear, and during meals and in the common room, Kamala had joined in with Sirius. Lily felt that anyone would have given in under that sort of annoyance, and couldn't blame Jeremy for letting Kamala on the team, even though it didn't seem like the best choice.

Lily hoped the two beaters had come up with some amazing strategy during the practice, otherwise the rest of the team were likely to have them thrown off.

When they arrived in the common room and found Sirius and Kamala necking on one of the sofas, Lily changed her assessment from throwing them off to lynching them.

Kamala seemed to notice the team first, despite the fact that she had her back to them. She was straddling Sirius and sucking loudly on his neck. She suddenly looked up and turned around, as though she could feel the angry glares upon her.

"What's shakin' bacon?" She greeted pleasantly.

"We were told," Avaah started in an icy voice, "that the two of you were working out some new strategy while we were at practice."

"We finished early." Sirius stated, looking completely unconcerned at the murderous glares aimed his way.

"Um…then you probably should have joined us instead." James said slowly. Lily was pretty sure if they lynched Black and Knightly, they'd get him too.

"Okay. We'll remember that for next time." Kamala said in a little girl voice, pouting at them all. Tony's fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were white, and Avaah's eyes had actually started to water, as she wasn't blinking as much as she needed to for the sake of sustaining her death glare.

"So…big game tomorrow. We should make this an early night. Get lots of rest." James said nervously, attempting to herd his teammates towards the dormitory doors. Lily and Cleo sat down in a couple of arm chairs with a good view of the forthcoming row.

"What team unity." Cleo observed, as Tony and Avaah finally regained the power of speech and blew up at Sirius and Kamala.

"Mmm. My money's on Slytherin for tomorrow." Lily muttered, as Frank entered the common room and joined in the shouting match.

"Not with the way you were flying today at practice." Cleo said, admiration thick in her voice as she turned to face Lily. Lily faced Cleo as well, although it was rather hard to pry her eyes away from the comical shouting match taking place before them. The team were all red in the face, and Kamala's eyes were actually bulging.

"Really? But I thought Slytherin were supposed to be a good team." Lily said. "I mean, they're always the main contender for the Quidditch cup."

"Yes, well they had a very good team, but they lost a lot of their good players to graduation last year. Like Malfoy and Lestrange and Rookwood. They've still got Lestrange's brother though, and he's not bad. It's still far from an ideal team though. And if you think our team fights, you should see them. They've just gotten Edward Lecinq as a seeker, and he takes about as much interest in the game as you do. It's more of an idle curiosity for him."

"Well then why'd they pick him?" Lily asked.

"Because they're chauvinistic bastards, the lot of them." Cleo explained, explaining nothing.

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning there are no girls on their team, and rumour has it Sirius' cousin Bellatrix is supposed to be really something. She's tried out every year since she got here and they've never let her on. But that's better for us anyway, since the last thing we need is a truly talented player on Slytherin." Cleo explained.

Lily was getting frustrated. "But I thought you said they were a good team."

Cleo smiled. "It's not so much talent as…well Lily they tend to cheat. But you'll find out all about that tomorrow."

"Yes, I suppose I will." Lily said distractedly.

TBC

Author's Notes: Well, as some of you might have noticed, this is the first Harry Potter fic I've written in…quite some time. I've been distracted by a new fandom, and I hope to be able to write both fandom equally frequently. To tell you the truth, I think I got a bit too obsessed with HP and needed some air…and some time to come back down to canon.

So anyway, instead of writing lots of little ficlets that don't go in chronological order and confuse the hell out of me, not to mention contradict the hell out of each other, I'm going to try for one long fic. I think I've brewed up enough ideas over the past four years to sustain it. It will encompass all of my other fics, so some of the chapters will just be revised, rewritten sections of the other fics. IE, you will see a reworking of the Home fic in here, as well as the Wedding fic. I'm also hoping to keep with canon, although I fully expect Rowling will drop some sort of bombshell on my in July that I wasn't prepared for.

I'm very sorry for my extended absence, once again, and I hope you all enjoy this fic.

By the by, the Jeremy that was mentioned was actually James. For some reason or other, people who don't like him refer to him as Jeremy, and it annoys him. My sisters developed this awhile ago, I adopted it and I actually forget the origin at this point. It is just something that is done and should not be questioned.


	2. Lily Evans and the Horrible Favour Con't

Part Two: Lily Evans and the Horrible Favour Con't 

"Rabastan Lestrange is the captain of Slytherin. He's also their keeper, so you'll only have to deal with him when you score. It'll be pretty straightforward. The beaters and the chasers you'll need to keep your eye out for. They're great dirty cheats, the lot of them." Cleo was giving Lily a breakdown of the Slytherin team over breakfast.

"Right. Well who are the others?" Lily asked.

"Well I told you Edward's the seeker, no real problem there. The beaters are two nasty sixth years, go by the names of Hel-Anubis and Kirby. They're bulky and they're not too fast, but they've got strong arms so when they smack the bludger…anyway I hear Kirby's got horrible aim, but you'll want to watch out for Hel-Anubis." Cleo explained.

"Noted." Lily said with a nod.

"Now the chasers are Pickett, Cleaver and Meyers. Meyers and Cleaver are new, I think they're both fourth years, so we don't know anything about them. Tony says they've got about three brain cells between them though. He's got potions with them. Pickett's different though. He was the other candidate for captain, from what I've heard. Sharp mind, fast and agile. Pretty cute too. Nice ass on that boy-"

"Can we stick to relevant facts please?" Lily asked.

"Right. Well anyway he's a good player, and if you show any weakness he'll take full advantage. He's been playing for the Slytherins since his second year, so he's got a lot of experience." Cleo said, finishing her prep. "You ready to get out there?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." Lily murmured, suddenly feeling nervous. Normally she didn't care much about what her classmates thought about her, but she did have to admit the prospect of humiliating herself in front of the whole school was undesirable. "Cleo, what if I do something really stupid?"

"You'll shrug it off like you always do. You kicked ass at practice last night-"

"Right, but that wasn't against a team or anything." Lily put in nervously.

"No, it was against your fellow Gryffindor teammates, sans beaters, and I might remind you the Gryffindors are the most talented team in this school and have held the cup for the past eight years. So, you can take on the Slytherins." Cleo stated confidently.

"Right. Okay, I can do this." Lily got up from the breakfast table and made her way slowly to the changing rooms.

The atmosphere in the changing rooms was tense. Apparently last night's shouting match hadn't calmed anyone down, and Avaah, Frank and Tony were still angry at James, Sirius and Kamala. Sirius and Kamala didn't seem to notice the tension in the room. They were chatting as though completely oblivious to the dirty looks being flung their way.

James, on the other hand, seemed very distracted. He'd actually put on his robes backwards and hadn't noticed yet. Lily pointed it out to him and he silently fixed them, which struck her as unusual. More often than not, if she chose to speak to him he got flustered and tried to trap her in conversation for as long as possible.

"Alright, before we get out there, I'd just like to remind everyone that our opponents are the Slytherins and not, in fact, each other. Ready?" James asked the room at large.

Sirius and Kamala answered with enthusiasm, while the rest nodded their heads curtly. Lily frowned as she followed the team out to the pitch.

She watched as James and Lestrange shook hands, and then they all mounted their brooms and kicked off.

"And they're off." Saidi Silver, the commentator and a fourth year Ravenclaw, announced. "Slytherin in possession, it's Pickett. He's really taking off down the field, with Potter and Paglia trailing."

But James and Tony weren't the only ones following Pickett. So was Kamala Knightly. Lily couldn't see the little bat she was supposed to be carrying, and wondered how the hell she was supposed to hit any bludgers at him.

But Kamala didn't seem to be interested in the bludgers. She was moaning very loudly and distractedly. Pickett ignored her at first, and then finally shouted at her.

"What in the hell are you doing!"

"Practicing! My sister just taught me how to fake an orgasm, she said you made her an expert!" Kamala shouted.

Pickett's eyes went wide as he froze, staring at her and processing what she'd said. "What in the hell-"

But while he'd frozen James had come up under him and stolen the quaffle. Kamala smiled sweetly at Pickett, before zooming off to cover James.

James made an easy score and Gryffindor got first blood.

Now Cleaver had the quaffle. He passed back and forth with Meyers, and they made their way steadily towards Frank and the Gryffindor goal hoops. Lily circled them with Tony and James, but every time one of them got near enough to steal they got pelted with a bludger. As Sirius and Kamala weren't paying much attention to them, Kirby and Hel-Anubis were always armed.

Even with all the people surrounding them, Sirius managed to make his way within shouting distance of Meyers and Cleaver.

"Oi Cleaver, how's your mum? Wait, I mean your aunt! Oh never mind, same difference!"

It took a minute for what Sirius said to sink in, but once Cleaver got it he became so angry he actually threw the quaffle at Sirius' head. James intercepted it, tossed it to Tony, and Gryffindor scored another goal.

Lily scowled. She'd figured out that most, if not all, of the purebloods were interrelated and for the large part inbred her second year. She also had some tact about the way she used that bit of knowledge, as it could be very hurtful and embarrassing. Basically, she only pulled it up when one of them called her a Mudblood. She was very happy to be a Mudblood if clean blood meant your mum had to be your aunt too, and your kids were going to have webbed toes.

Which was what Sirius had just shouted at Meyers, who had apparently been born with webbed toes himself, which got him distracted and got him to drop the quaffle into Tony's waiting hands.

Lily was furious. As far as she was concerned this tactic was underhanded and cruel. And supposedly the Slytherins were supposed to be the cheaters.

The beaters had figured out what was up, and were now aiming the bludgers at Sirius and Kamala, respectively, attempting to shut them up so their chasers could score. The strategy didn't work though, since it left James, Lily and Tony open to steal more. And chances are if Sirius was temporarily silenced by dodging a bludger, Kamala was free to shout some other dark secret.

It didn't take long for the Gryffindors to seize an impressive lead. The Slytherins in the stands were outraged and confused as to why their team was playing so badly; they couldn't actually hear the things Kamala and Sirius were saying.

The last straw came when the Gryffindors were up 180 to 10. Kamala flashed Meyers, causing him to fly into one of the goal posts. Tony then picked up the quaffle and headed down to the Slytherin goals, where he made a very difficult score. In the process he lost a few teeth and gained a bloody nose as a bludger stuck him, and nearly unseated him.

This all happened less than a minute after the flash, which attracted the referee's whistle. Lily hovered within hearing range of the argument between the two captains and Madam Hooch. Soon Professors McGonagall and Arey strode over to join them on the field, the heads of house of Gryffindor and Slytherin, respectively.

Meyers and Sirius joined in as well.

"Look, professor, you've got no grounds. It doesn't say anywhere in the rules that players aren't allowed to flash each other." Sirius insisted.

"It's not in the rules because we didn't feel it was necessary to state it!" Madam Hooch snapped, looking furious. "Common sense should tell you that!"

"It was dirty cheating, and I demand you remove them from the game." Lestrange growled. "Those two beaters have been playing the worst game I've seen, they're not even beating!"

"Nothing we've done has been against the rules." Sirius stated, his eyes narrowed at Lestrange.

McGonagall had yet to speak, but her nostrils were flaring intensely and Lily knew when she spoke it wouldn't be in the Gryffindors' favour.

Professor Arey was busy berating the Gryffindor team for their underhanded tactics when Kamala showed up, frowning at all of them and looking about as sweet and little girl-ish as possible.

"I didn't mean to, really. My robes just came loose. It's embarrassing enough as it is." She said, staring at her feet.

"What a load of horse shit!" Lestrange yelled.

"Watch you language young man!" Professor Arey scolded. She turned to Madam Hooch. "That goal shouldn't count, they didn't get a fair possession."

"But professor, Paglia almost killed himself for that goal! We're pretty sure his nose is broken." James argued.

"You can't prove she purposefully flashed him. You've got no grounds." Sirius stated firmly.

McGonagall finally spoke, in such an enraged yet oddly calm, controlled voice that the other squabbling stopped immediately. "We've no grounds to give her a detention, Mr. Black. A detention she rightly deserves as far as I can tell." She turned to Madam Hooch, and they shared a significant look.

"The goal doesn't count, the score remains 180 to 10. Slytherin in possession." Madam Hooch announced. The Gryffindors tried to argue some more, but it was feeble and game play quickly renewed.

Lily wanted the game to end badly, but that depended on either Avaah or Edward catching the snitch, and they seemed overall too entertained at the antics of the Gryffindor beaters to be trying very hard.

Lily wondered what the game must have looked like from the stands, considering the audience couldn't hear what was happening.

She was starting to think the game would never end when a cry of outrage erupted from the Slytherin stands. Edward had caught the snitch, and now looked very confused at the hostility his teammates were showing him.

"We've lost the game you idiot!" Pickett screeched, red in the face. "They were up! You've made the score 180 to 160 and ended the game!"

"The thing was buzzing in my ear, it got annoying." Edward answered apathetically.

Lily touched down and stalked over to the changing rooms as the stands emptied onto the fields. The other Gryffindor players were soon surrounded by admirers, except for James, who had been called aside by McGonagall. Lily couldn't help a smirk as she watched the scolding he was receiving; apparently someone had told her about the beaters' strategy.

She managed to be one of the first back at the common room, and stole herself a chair by the fire. Sleazy victory or no, the team had still won and there would be a full party when everyone got back.

In no time at all the common room was full of noisy teens and sweets, and Cleo had sat down opposite Lily to discuss the game.

"So, the Slytherins are great dirty cheats, are they?" Lily asked, eyebrow raised.

"You happened to be playing in a very odd game." Cleo admitted. "Last year Hanes' broom went up in flames. Someone stuck no-strike matches in his bristles-"

"Can you prove it was a Slytherin?" Lily asked.

"Sure. Someone saw a Slytherin sneaking around the Gryffindor changing room. They didn't know who it was, but his description matched Lecinq well enough. I didn't say anything though. After all, Hanes crashed into Jeremy and lit him up like a Filibuster firework. It was really beautiful." Cleo's eyes shone brightly with the memory.

"I saw McGonagall yelling at him before I came up. I take it someone told her about what Black and Knightly were doing?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I think it was Avaah." Cleo said thoughtfully.

"Avaah? But she's on our team. Why would she say anything?"

"Because she's dating Jason Kingston." Cleo answered. Lily's brow furrowed in confusion. "He's on the Hufflepuff team. We're playing them next. Jason also lost his virginity to Knightly, so Avaah really wouldn't want them using the same strategy against her boyfriend, now would she?"

"I suppose not." Lily said with a frown. "Wait a minute. Why would Edward Lecinq put no strike matches in Hanes' broom? I thought he didn't care about Quidditch."

"He doesn't. He did it because I asked him to." Tony Paglia answered. Lily jumped; she hadn't seen him come up behind her and Cleo.

"Why did you ask him to booby trap Hanes' broom?" Cleo asked with a scowl.

"I asked him to put them in Jeremy's broom. Kid's so dense about flying he couldn't tell the makes of the brooms apart. It was lucky for us Hanes fell into Jeremy, actually." Tony answered.

"But why did you-" Lily started. Tony only grinned and walked away.

"Prank war." Lily and Cleo said together, grinning in realization.

TBC

Many thanks for the two reviews I have received so far! ;) tell your friends! Alright, Miss Myrtle 360, I mentioned this in the author's notes for the first chapter. Jeremy and James are one and the same. People who don't like James call him Jeremy to annoy him. My sisters made it up and I don't remember why they started it, but I have my own way to explain it and I shall use it shortly. Thank you for the review, and I totally understand what you mean with being good at crap you hate. Only I'm shit at math and I hate it to boot. yech.

It's kinda nice to have something to mock him with other than the obvious Pot-head crap anyway. The next installment should hopefully tie up my loose Quidditch ends, and then I can get into the really fun part of this fic; the Great Prank War of Hogwarts. Mwa ha ha ha ha…


End file.
